Cake, Stuffed Kitten, and Flowers
by SakurathefoodGuru1991
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Makoto decides to be nice to a certain boy with a never-ending smile. He expects nothing else out of it, but...


It's the day before Valentine's Day in Iwatobi. Fresh snow just recently fallen covers the ground outside of the Samezuka natatorium where the very warm and humid interior greatly contrasts with the frigid weather outdoors. The Iwatobi swim club is currently practicing with the boys from Samezuka and a lot of the boys are chatting about what they plan to do tomorrow-did they find the right girl to ask, where they are going, etc. It really is an exciting day unless you don't have someone to share it with. Like Makoto, for instance. Valentine's Day is one of the days he hates the most since he has to frequently decline the many female admirers he has. He never tells them the reason because he knows he'll probably be insulted for being gay. It's not easy at all, but he can't help who he is.

Makoto looks around and sees that someone real prominant is missing. It's Rin's childhood friend, Sousuke, the one with the perpetual frown but incredibly beautiful  
teal eyes. Makoto, being the sweet and gentle boy that he is, shows pity that Sousuke's messed up shoulder has prevented him from swimming any further. He also knows that Sousuke's a bit of a loner, according to Rin, so Makoto feels sure that Sousuke's not gonna do anything or receive anything for Valentine's Day. And that is  
pretty much what Sousuke expects.

He's sitting in his room writing a report for his English class and is glad that he is not engaging in any of the pointless Valentine's Day activities. He hates  
hearing Momo ask him for advice for getting girls' attention. And Sousuke's response is: "I've never been with a girl." Which is true and probably won't change as  
far as he knows since he is attracted to boys but has always kept it hidden. That was partially a reason he decided to go to Samezuka, but he never had the courage to  
ask anyone out. Maybe it was harder because he didn't want Rin to know at first, but the redhead got over it. Sigh. Tomorrow he'll just stay put in his room while Rin  
goes out with this friend of Gou's. Sousuke has earned respect from his peers, yes, but a lot of them don't really want to be his friend. Sure, they talk with him  
every now and then, but...he inadvertently causes them to shy away with that perpetual frown.

It's currently 6:00 and swim practice is over, so Makoto says good-bye to the gang and starts to head home. A few weeks ago, Makoto found out something useful that  
was part of his surprise: Sousuke really enjoys cola. Like, a lot. He saw a Coca-Cola® keychain on Sousuke's backpack and has seen him drink some after practice when  
they were leaving. Makoto's family doesn't drink soda, so Makoto heads to the local store and gets a can and a few other ingredients. He has something in mind and  
finally arrives home with a bag of groceries and a smile as he greets his siblings.

"What's in the bag, Ni-chan?" chirps Ran as she hugs who brother who still faintly smells like chlorine.

"I'm making a cake for someone," explains the tall young man as he hugs her back.

"For us?!" the twins say simultaneously as they clap their hands. Makoto smiles sweetly at them. He has to make one for them now; it'd be too mean not to and his  
goal was to try to make everyone he knows happy.

"I can't tell," he says as he gets on his haunches and touches Ran on her nose. "Why don't you two go upstairs and get ready for a bath."

"Okay!" they say and leave. Makoto sighs with relief. Now he can get started. Makoto found something that sounded amazingly good the other day and now he believes  
that it would hopefully make Sousuke feel better. It's an infusion of what both Sousuke and Makoto separately like cola and chocolate, respectfully. It's somewhat of  
a gamble to make this since he isn't entirely sure that Sousuke likes chocolate, but at least the older boy should be grateful. Maybe.

Using his smart phone, Makoto bakes according to the recipe. It's intended to be a small cake, ideal for two servings. In about twenty minutes, he has it in the oven  
and his parents come home. His mom places a kiss on Makoto's cheek and says,

"What are you baking?"

"A cake. For a friend."

"Is it for Haruka?" asks father.

"No, it's actually for a friend of Rin's," he says politely as he then begans to make another cake. "And I'm making one for the twins tomorrow since it's Valentine's  
Day."

"You're so sweet," says his mom as she places a kiss on her son's cheek. "We'll go get dinner started after we wash up."

The next day arrived sooner than Makoto thought. Makoto literally takes the cake and goes to the residence hall. He manages to find the RA and says to him,

"Excuse me, I have a gift for someone. Is there any way possible that you might be able to send it to him?" The cake is in a neatly wrapped box with cheesy Valentine's Day wrapping paper.

"What's inside of it?" the other boy asks. "And yeah, I can do it."

"It's cake," explain Makoto sweetly. "I made it myself for a friend."

"Alright, who is it for?"

"Yamazaki Sousuke," says Makoto.

"Uh, okay," says the other guy. Maybe he doesn't have a good relationship with Sousuke. "Can I get your name?"

"There's a card in the box," explains Makoto. "I gotta get to swim practice. Have a nice day!" He hands the boy the box and he then goes to Sousuke's room. He knocks on the door and it opens.

"A package for you," he says a bit nervously.

"Thanks," says Sousuke with almost a scoff in his voice. He closes the door behind him and examines the box. "Must be from mom." He sits on Rin's bed and begins opening it and takes out what's inside. "A cake?" he questions nobody. "Not even a card." There is a plastic fork inside of the box as well and he unwraps the plastic wrap that covers the cake. Not all the way, though. He sniffs it and says, "Smells good. Kinda like...cola?"

He dabs his finger into the icing and licks it, sucking his fingertip clean. "It is cola. Someone must've known I'm a sucker for cola." He tells himself that it would be rude to not eat it so he uses the provided and takes a bite. Immediately his taste buds experience one of the most awesome sweetness he ever has felt in his life. He can tell whoever made it used a lot of love and it doesn't taste like something that his mother's ever made. Sousuke holds the plate and continues eating and his fingers feel an unusual texture on the bottom of the plate. He unwraps the bottom of it and sees there's a card, albeit small. He opens it and it reads,

"Dear Sousuke,

I want to wish you a happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have a good day and would like to see you smile.

From, Tachibana Makoto."

Sousuke gasps upon reading who it's from.

"Makoto..." he says lowly. The hot, cute, gentle swim captain from the other team. He feels both honored and sad. Honored that such a well respected individual (not to mention hot) guy likes him, but sad that he went all this trouble for Sousuke. If there's one thing that Sousuke hates, it's owing a debt. Not that the cake is a favor for anything, but considering the circumstances, it wouldn't feel right to not acknowledge the boy. He has to do something. He knows he'll put on a little weight from the cake, but he feels obligated to eat it! Plus, it's awesome!

In about an hour, he eats it all. Again, it wasn't that big. Plus, he has to return the dish or it'll attract bugs. He goes to the bathroom and washes it off really good and checks out, hopefully to be back before curfew. He sends a text to someone and he leaves out after getting dressed for the cold weather.

During swim practice, all that went through Makoto's mind was whether Sousuke liked what he sent or threw it away. He'd be crushed if the other did the latter. Maybe he should have left his number with the card to at least get a thank you.

He arrives home at 6:34 and goes to his room, placing his items on the bed until he hears the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" he announces, going down the stairs. He really has no clue who it would be opens the door and there stands...

"Sousuke..." gasps Makoto upon seeing the figure of the taller male. He smiles upon seeing the handsome young man and says, "What are you doing here?"

Sousuke chuckles and says "I came to return the plate you gave me." He holds out his hand and gives Makoto the spotless plate.

"Oh," says Makoto a bit disappointed as he takes it. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it, and I hope you love this," says Sousuke as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stuffed kitten. It's white and very fluffy and somewhat small.

Makoto gasps upon seeing it. "Sousuke!" he says as he receives it and hugs it. "How did you know I liked cats? And how do you know where I lived?"

"I asked Gou and she told me a few things about you," admits Sousuke. "I thought it was adorable that you love cats. And I hear that Valentine's Day is incomplete without these."

He reaches into his back pocket and hands Makoto two roses. "Oh, Sousuke...you're so sweet," states Makoto and kisses the other on the cheek. Sousuke is taken back at the action and blushes deeply and smiles. It's a beautiful smile, one that infatuates Makoto and Makoto brings himself the courage to say,

"Would you want to hang out with me? I have twin siblings and we can play video games, go for a walk...anything you want. I'd really like to get to know you more."

"I'd love to get to know you more, but I can't," confesses Sousuke.

"Why not?"

"Curfew. How about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," says Makoto. "Here's my number."

"I'll text you when I get back to school and we'll figure something out for tomorrow."

"That'd be great, Sousuke," answers Makoto. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto."


End file.
